Night of Our lives
by Waterfish5678901
Summary: Sasori has been dating his girlfriend for a while and finally is making a move, what will happen? Lemon! SasoOC


Alyssa walked towards her room, ready for a good nights sleep after getting back from a tiring three-day mission. She could only take so much of the fighting between Hidan and Kakuzu. Opening her door she stepped in turning on the light and to her surprise seeing her boyfriend sitting in one of the chairs by her desk. "Sasori? What are you doing here?" Sasori looked up from the book he was reading and smiled warmly to her. "I've been waiting for you love." Smirking she walked up to him and gave him a small hug and peck on the cheek. Wrapping his arms around her toned but skinny body he pulled her closer to him burying his nose into her hair, soaking up the special sent he knew only she had. "Alyssa-Chan, I know that we've been dating for three years now, and that the fact that we're both 19 I think we should celebrate with a special activity." He murmured into her ear huskily. Stiffening slightly she realized what he meant, 'he wants to what???' Feeling her uneasiness he helped sit down on the couch nearby. "Alyssa-Chan, are you ok?" He noticed her face was started to pale a little. She nodded as some color came back to her face. "I guess we could do that tonight Sasori-sama." Smiling Sasori reached down to her neck sucking softly on one of her soft spots earning a soft barely audible moan. "S-Sasori!" Fisting his ruby locks she moaned in pleasure he continued to mark her neck. Finally thinking he had marked it enough he slipped his hands to the hem of her shirt, looking at her for approval he received a nod so he slowly lifted it up leaving a trail of fire behind until it went up and over her head. Blushing at the fact that he had just pulled off her top she reached down to his receiving a nod and a small smile as she lifted his up too. Both of the now half-clothed teens looked at the revealed flesh in front of them, Sasori reached behind he rubbing her back while also undoing her bra which he removed while he felt her brushing against the container on his chest he moaned slightly at the flirtatious strokes. Looking at each other with half-lusty gazes as they felt the other tug on pants. She pulled his pants and under wear off in one stroke as did he, not used to being like this Alyssa tried to hide herself but failed as Sasori pinned her wrists above her and started massaging her breasts earning a passionate moan. Finally deciding her breasts were hard enough he gazed at her with completely lust filled eyes he picked her up realizing that if he was going to take her, might as well take her in bed and NOT on a couch. "An... Sasori, p-please take m-me now!" Filled with more lust by her comment and by the fact that she was starting to grind her hips against his creating a good amount of friction on his member he looked at her lustfully and leaned down to nibble on the top of her ear as he huskily whispered into her ear, "This might hurt a little, but I promise it will feel really good afterwards." Nodding her head she reached up to catch his lips in a kiss which held back the yelp of pain she gave when he entered her. "A-are you ok Alyssa?" She got used to the feeling as the pain quickly turned into pleasure and she started to smile as she reassured him with a smile. "OK I'm ready, Sasori-sama!" Grinning slightly he started to thrust into her slowly as her entwined her hands into his hair, moaning as pleasure filled waves washed over her body. Although she could feel a orgasm tightening up in her stomach she felt the room become incredibly warm as the coil became more tight, she knew that her orgasm was going to hit soon just as soon as Sasori started to go a little faster. "S-Sasori I'm so close." She barely gasped out as she noticed Sasori nod in agreement. Suddenly he started going faster, knowing he was getting closer too. Finally both their orgasms hit as they moaned in ecstasy. Alyssa could feel something warm and liquid flow into her as she looked at her lover who gently pulled out of her and laying by her on the bed. Both panting heavily. "That was fun, Sasori!" She finally said as she caught her breath. "Yeah, maybe we could do it again sometime?" He asked as he pulled the covers over their bodies and snuggled in closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yeah, maybe during Christmas or something.." Then they both fell asleep in each others arms, smiling happily.


End file.
